Black Sun Reborn
by Mara Jae
Summary: Rated R for some sexual content. Han and Chewbacca disappear during an inquiry in the Farlax Sector on the edge of Wild Space. Luke and Mara are sent in incognito and discover some interesting twists and figures from the past. R/R!
1. When we left off with our heroes they we...

I do not own Star Wars... etc...etc... Read and Review. To enjoy or not to enjoy is entirely up to you.  
***  
Her pulse was pounding in her veins. Over tree roots, over brush, through vines... her feet hammering the earth, just her and the feral. Something was bothering her and she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Mara tugged at her clothing as she raced tossing tunic and pants over her shoulder as she dove head first into the lake. Pull, push, breathe... she turned onto her back gazing lazily at the sky above. It was early morning on Yavin 4. She'd risen before the sunrise, as the gas giant Yavin hung low on the horizon and Luke still lie sleeping in their bed. She'd been restless. Five years of marriage and four children; Amydala, Alden, Vaiya and Lelila... her babies. She missed her children. They were on Coruscant awaiting the arrival of their parents. She laughed softly, 'Mara Jade, domesticated!' She thought wryly to herself. Luke and Mara were on Yavin 4 setting up the training and interviewing of three new students. They were due back on Coruscant in two days, leaving Kam and Tionne in charge of the academy once again. She tucked under and began swimming once more. Luke's consciousness brushed hers lightly, there was concern buried beneath his layers of awareness. He was approaching.  
***  
Luke stalked the underbrush of Yavin 4, soundly yet inquisitively, marveling at the beauty of nature and the force. Her presence drew him to her. Her soft laughter echoing in the very caverns of his spirit, he sat down at the edge of the lake, eyeing up the figure swimming towards him in the distance.  
Mara Jade swam up near him and stood in the shallow end of the lake, her gaze caressing his face, a look of concern in her eyes. His mind was troubled.  
"What's going on farmboy?" She asked, apprehensive.  
"Stay out of my mind Jade." He murmured affectionately.  
They faced off, both silent, gauging the other. Finally, Mara shook her head. Was it easier dealing with a husband when you couldn't tell what he was going to do or say next?  
"Leia commed this morning. There's trouble in the Farlax sector."  
Mara rolled her head back and sighed. What was new? When wasn't there trouble somewhere needing the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to come to the rescue?  
"And?" She asked.  
"We need to return to Coruscant immediately for a briefing. The Advisory Council is requesting our services. Jacen is prepping the Sabre as we speak. He'll be returning to Coruscant with us."  
Mara grasped his hand in hers. "Do you have any idea what it is?"  
Luke ran a hand through his tousled sandy blonde hair. His voice heavy with uncertainty. "All Leia said was that Han and Chewie were there doing some negotiations and inquiries. Leia said Han's last report was three standard weeks ago. She's been unable to raise the Falcon and the New Republic's contact on Niivi has disappeared." He sighed wearily.   
Mara took his hands in hers. So much for some downtime with their children.  
***  
Chief of State Leia Organa Solo stood at her desk; her arms crossed her chest as tears coursed down her cheeks. Han.  
Where was he? What was he doing? Was he taken? She had little doubt in her mind that Han Solo and Chewbacca had found themselves in another muddle of intrigue and disaster. It seemed that just as they were able to take a deep breath and relax another calamity forced itself upon their lives. Would there ever be peace for her and her family? She looked out of the window at the magnificent view before her. Coruscant. The traffic lanes were brimming with impatient traders, politicians and civilians. The horizon filled with various structure designs built upon each other millennia over. Her family was spread throughout the galaxy. Her only daughter with rogue squadron off on dangerous mission after dangerous mission, Anakin and Jacen at the academy on Yavin 4... Han somewhere... alive... or...  
"Madame Chief of State."  
The buzz of Winter's voice on her com unit startled her out of her funk. Luke was here. She could feel his presence as he entered the atmosphere.   
"Yes Winter."  
"Master Skywalker, Jade and Jacen are in system and should be docking shortly. You are to meet them in the Advisory Council's inner chambers at 0600. In addition, Leia, Winter's voice softened as she spoke her friend's name, "We lost another NRI agent in Farlax this morning."  
***  
Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker sat uneasily in the chambers of the Advisory Council. Borsk Fey'lya and the Bothan spy network had discovered a great deal of information leading up to the disappearance of Han Solo, Chewbacca and the NRI contact. The details were sketchy. Sketchier yet after the point of Han Solo's last report.   
An uprising? Mara asked herself dubiously. The Farlax sector had long been a hot spot for smugglers and so called "liberation and peace groups." Mara saw them as nothing more than dirty thieves with dirty ends. Each group was lead by idealistic fanatics who claimed to be the reincarnation of this person or that. They were here to save the people of the galaxy from an "undesirable, destructive fate," To "put subordinate species in their place" or some other cause such as that. These organizations were usually brushed aside with little notice due to the lack of interest or danger in them from public and governmental viewpoints. The Farlax sector had become more respectable since the Smuggler's Alliances infancy, with only the Hutts and a few other parties refusing cooperation in such a venture. Mara's stomach turned with uneasiness at the thought of another uprising.   
"The NRI began to suspect several groups of covert espionage in the Farlax Sector six months ago. We sent in two agents with discrete identities to investigate. Reports came back of an organization calling itself, The Black Sun Reborn." Said NRI head General Airen Cracken.   
The council members murmured amongst themselves at the revelation of the former Black Sun Organization. Mara had dealt first hand with the former Prince Xizor. Interesting indeed. A look of terror crossed Leia's face.   
Mara watched as Luke reached out and grasped Leia's hand in his own. They'd had quite the run in with Black Sun before the destruction of the second Death Star. Mara had read reports of the destruction of the Black Sun palace and it's overlord and underlings. She made a mental note to ask Luke more about it.  
Ayddar Nylykerka-chief of Fleet Intelligence- stood beside a three-dimensional galactic map that gleamed over the table's modulasers. The Farlax sector was highlighted in red. Nylykerka handed Cracken a small data chip.  
Airen Cracken swept his laser pointer through that sector. Pointing out worlds with NRI infiltrators.  
"Niivi is our primary concern. This is a small temperate planet on the edge of Wild Space. There is no local government established. General Han Solo and Chewbacca were sent on a peaceful delegation mission to begin deliberations on instituting such an administration. They were sent on behalf of the New Republic and at the request of many local groups interested in joining the New Republic. General Solo was chosen for his former experience in smuggling and his image as an Alliance hero. Our contact was a Twilek by the name of Undoola Funtorna. The records we have been able to acquire on Funtorna have been vague, and with further investigation have found to be tampered with approximately two standard years ago."  
Councilor Narik of Rodia shook his head in anger, while Cal Omas, formerly of Alderaan, slammed his fist onto the conference table for attention.  
"You are telling me that it was after the fact that it was discovered that our contact was counterfeit. After we have sent four valuable NRI agents in and two high ranking officers to perhaps their immanent deaths?" The human asked.  
Mara heard several intakes of breath and regarded Omas with a slight curiosity. Point for the military types, she observed.  
The NRI head and the two agents, Showolter and Belindi remained expressionless. Luke Skywalker spoke up.  
"So what are we going to do now? My primary concern is figuring out where Solo and Chewbacca are."  
Councilor Pwoe indicated with a slight nod at the highlighted galactic map.  
"You are to go to the Farlax Sector." The Squid Head said.  
Kalenda Belindi stepped forward.  
"I am to accompany you and Master Jade Skywalker in the investigation."  
***  
So? Was is fun? I hope to hell you enjoyed yourselves or I wasted incredible amounts of my time. Just uh, don't get your undies in a bundle waiting for the next installment. It'll be soon. Till next time boys and girls!  
Jae 


	2. And let the games begin...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars etc... etc...  
Ah yes the second installment. To enjoy or not to enjoy is entirely up to you.  
-Jae  
***  
There was little time to spend with the children. Just hugs, I love yous and we'll be home soons. Mara held her children close to her, while Luke's arms encircled them as well. Luke and Mara crouched, clutching to their flesh and blood, engulfing their children with their love and devotion.   
Amydala gazed up at Luke with her wide green eyes. Luke brushed a stray strand of reddish-blonde hair away from her face. His eldest, yet still his baby. The twins, at only two were not able to comprehend what was happening. Luke's heart sank in his chest as he realized that this was something his babies were used to. Hellos and good-byes. He swore silently to himself that after this mission, after they found Han they would go away; far away from the troubles of the galaxy, if only for a short while. Lelila and Vaiya were clinging to Mara's legs as she gently pulled away, tears coursing down her cheeks. Luke took Alden into his arms while drawing Amydala close for one last embrace. After prying Mara and the children off of each other, he kissed each on the forehead allowing Winter to take the children back onto the observation deck to view their departure. Luke embraced Leia tightly.  
"We'll find him. I promise you, he will return home. He murmured in her ear. She looked up at him; the age was beginning to manifest itself in the corners of her eyes. How many years ago was it that he'd burst into her cell on the first Death Star? She smiled tightly. "And hey, take care of my little ones."   
She laughed lightly as she clung to him. "Don't go dying on us anytime soon."  
He pulled away and began to lead Mara up the ramp of the Sabre, but turned back and said grimly, "May the Force be with you dear sister."  
With that the ramp closed and the sublight engines began their final warming stage. Leia retreated to the protective barriers, her hand blocking the brightness of the day as she watched the ship ascend into the heavens.  
***  
Han Solo could not breathe. In fact, Han Solo couldn't even feel his lungs let alone control them. He turned over in his cell, his bloodied hand covering his battered face. How many times was it now? How many times had they taken him into that room? He heard a growling in the corner of the cell.  
"Chewie?" His voice was barely a rasp.  
The welcoming roar was followed by a sorrowful howl. He knew Chewbacca had taken a good long look at him.  
"Yeah well, you aren't exactly putting your best face forward either partner." Han snarled as he attempted to lean on one elbow. That unquestionably wasn't an option.  
Why in Kessel was the damned room so... hazy? He allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale. Sleep beckoned him. His last thoughts were of Jacen and Jaina, playing in the sand... Daddy... Daddy come play with us... anything for his children.  
***  
Belindi Kalenda sat in the lounge of the Jade Sabre, a cup of caf in one hand as she reread the forged documents stating the identities of herself and her fellow travelers. Luke Skywalker emerged from the master cabin quarters with an exhausted look on his face.  
"She's asleep." He answered Kalenda's unvoiced question. Luke sat across from her, taking up a new stack of data chips and reviewing their new histories. He scratched the stubble that had begun to grow on his chin. A beard would be necessary for his disguise. Mara had already covered her reddish gold hair with a blonde colorant.  
"So Zalor Conturst, tell me about you prior history with the "children of the revolution."  
Kalenda laughed softly. Perhaps the first time she'd laughed since she herself had been briefed over a week ago.  
"Now, now, Kalab. You and your consort Tatum are my perspective clients in this little venture. We are looking for a particularly rare strain of spice, we shall not let me personal history interfere with our situation at hand."  
Luke sighed. Covert operations. What happened to the days when they could just blast in, do what needed to be done and blast their way out again? Things had just seemed so much simpler then.  
"The Black Sun Reborn was founded five standard years ago by a former operative of the original Black Sun, who is calling himself Xizor in honor of the deceased prince." Luke muttered under his breath. Prince Xizor... that was what, nearly two decades ago? Twenty years ago in what seemed to be a galaxy far, far away.   
Luke and Mara were posing as prospective buyers of rare Camaasian artwork, dating back nearly twenty thousand standard years. Mara was a rebellious, affluent debutante with an indulgence for spice. Luke was her freeloading lover in search of the means to adorn his confidant's expensive taste. Tatum Jue was born and raised in the Corporate Sector by her wealthy grandparents who were now deceased. Kalab Druckster was a backwater hotshot pilot with a filthy background to match his haunted appearance. Zalor Conturst was an old friend of Druckster's just looking to make some fast credits. Luke had to applaud the NRI. So far, this was an airtight cover.  
After several long hours and many shared stories, Kalenda withdrew to bed while Luke made his way to the cockpit.  
Luke? He turned to see her behind him. Mara stood in the doorway to the cockpit in a nightshirt, her red gold hair now an ashen blonde, pulled back into a simple plait hanging down her back. He forced a smile as she made her way to him, curling up in his lap.   
"He's still alive Skywalker. Leia would have felt him die." She comforted, her hand intertwined with his. "Solo's a fighter. He's a cocky, arrogant old spacer and no terrorist or smuggling posse is going to be able to take him out."  
Luke closed his eyes for a moment and tried to recall the last time he was rushing off to save Han. It had been a long time; normally it was the other way around.  
"I love you." He softly whispered as he gently drew her face to his, their mouths brushing one another's.  
"I know farmboy." Mara's face nestled into his neck and they lied there, apprehensively watching the star lines of hyperspace.   
***  
Leia Organa Solo was consumed with sorting through the data chips that lie in array across her desk. The newly elected senator from the old Imperial outpost Pzob had made his introduction speech today. Leia had been wary of his sentiments. There were outbursts of anger and fear in the Senate hall today. The once allied group of individuals fighting for the freedom of the known worlds were now aligning themselves against one another, pitting themselves for a battle for power.  
The former anti non-human movement of the Empire was now reinstating itself in a different direction. Anti-human sentiment was rampant in the Senate. Senator Fyor Rodan of Commenor had made his piece known, "If we are to truly begin the reconstruction of the galaxy after the reign of the Empire, we must rally together to purge former misconceptions of superiority and inferiority. The species must come together to overcome a very formidable foe: the human ego."  
The outpour of opinions had been near deafening, the echoes of curses and defiance in hundreds of languages and the linguistics of translating droids still rang in her ears. The birthing pains of the New Republic were reaching new levels. Leia shut her eyes for a moment and slowly stood. What she needed right now was the advice of an old friend.   
"Cancel my afternoon appointments and reschedule them into tomorrows timetable. I will not be back until later this evening." She said as she left her office and passed Winter's desk and the waiting chambers.  
Leia made her way through dark stained wood paneled corridors, past the access strips of many of her counsel members and their attendants. Her comlink was beeping.  
"Organa Solo."   
The mechanical voice of her protocol droid sounded especially tinny through the electronic device. "Mistress Leia, Mistress Winter said you'd be canceling your engagements for today. Is there anything I can do to be of service to you?"  
Leia felt a small smirk hit the corners of her mouth. Threepio could be such an annoyance at times, but right now, she wouldn't mind his company.  
"Meet me at the Alderaan." She simply stated.  
"Yes ma'am." Threepio chirped as he switched off the comlink and turned to R2D2. "Oh dear Artoo. I'm afraid Mistress Leia is in quite an impractical state."   
Artoo began to twitter something condescending and pessimistic.   
***  
The spaceport was a hive of activity. The land of the lawless Mara mused silently to herself.  
A Rodian bumped into her scurrying away from a fight. Mara cursed vehemently. Luke looked over at her amused.  
Kalenda lead the way towards a tattered row of shops, restaurants and cantinas. The average inter-galactic spaceport welcoming committee was slightly garish and full of foreign décor and design, intermingled life forces and their significant life structures all wound up into one brassy production. Mara had been to some of the seediest locals in the galaxy, and so far, Niivi was living up to its position on the edge of Wild Space.   
Luke was preoccupied with studying a particularly small and square set reptilian with an undersized head waving his wares in the air. Mara nudged him with her shoulder.  
"A Tasisian, native to the planet Tasyne. It's deep in Wild Space. Vader used to ship political prisoners there when Kessel became overcrowded. The prison settlement was found destroyed and the population missing."  
Luke raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kalenda lead them up a narrow staircase leading to a speeder rental.   
A brash florescent light hung from the ceiling proclaiming the rates for and the quality of the vehicles. Mara held her tongue as she viewed the scene before them. She wanted to step in as the Duro behind the counter insisted that the rates had been jacked proper because of a stolen speeder and the advertised rates were no longer available. Special Agent Kalenda was quarrelling in role.  
"Look, I want da speeder and I want it for da price ya got it up der for." Kalenda raised her arm revealing the concealed blaster pointed in his direction. The disgruntled Duro began to back away, and exposed the blastech rifle at his side. Before Mara was even able to take inventory at this new turn of events, another Duro appeared from a passageway behind the rental counter and raised his weapon. Mara began to feel the situation unraveling. They hadn't even been on planet for a tenth of a day's cycle. She had her blaster off her wrist holster and was targeting the second Duro within seconds. She felt Luke's angst at the situation at hand, but there was no need to reveal their affiliations by baring their lightsabers and blowing their cover so soon in the game.   
"I'm not lookin' for any trouble boys, Kalenda grumbled, her finger on the trigger. "I just want da speeder for sith sake."  
"Well then you came to the right place lady. Either you pay up what we ask for or you get your face blown off." The second Duro snarled, saliva foaming at the corners of his mouth. Mara stepped forward and smacked a bundle of credits down on the table.  
"Then I suggest that you give me the access card, or you'll find yourself without appendages." Her voice was hard, wickedly tuned to the moment at hand. The original salesman slid a data chip across the paneled surface and Mara handed it to Luke. With their blasters still trained on the Duro's inside Mara, Luke and Kalenda made their way through the entrance and raised down the steps. The speeders were on the underside of the building. Choosing a random one and reprogramming the codes, the three were off, towards the heart of the city in search of the last known whereabouts of the contact and the quarters of Han Solo and Chewbacca.  
Luke weaved them in and out of traffic as Mara quietly absorbed the factionist city around them.  
Kalenda glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, "What's wrong Jade?"  
Mara sighed wearily, "I do love anarchy at it's best."  
***  
Han Solo was lead blindfolded to an undisclosed location. The blasters being shoved into his back were a constant reminder of the types he was dealing with, and the pain of the earlier beatings.   
One of his escorts pushed him down onto the floor... the cold of the duracrete of his cell was not what greeted him. It was... the hardwood of a... wrrshyrr tree? Bemused he was anxious to have his blindfold removed to reveal the identity of his captor.   
Any cynical remark that had been forming in his mind had been obliterated as the eminence of the individual standing before him took hold of his thoughts.  
***  
Ah, to be continued soon I promise. Sorry about the formatting, saving in text just won't allow me the wonderful paragraphs I'd begun with.  
-Jae 


	3. The cards that are dealt...

Hey kiddies!!! I'm back with another installment.  
Disclaimers: George Lucas blah blah blah... etc... etc...  
Reference to Elton John's "The One" was used without permission etc. Let me know what you think, I'm always up for some constructive or otherwise criticism.  
***  
  
  
In the instant, that you love someone reality crawls up your spine and the pieces finally fit. When chance breathes between the silences is when you finally understand, she's the one. When you become desperately protective, a love so fierce and uncontrolled that sometimes it threatens the beloved's independence you know, you know that your life is no longer yours. You give your love, your protection your very essence to the person whom the galaxy couldn't function without. The woman your life would forever be lost with the demise of her.   
"We have to scope the cantina Solo and the Wookiee frequented while on Niivi before their disappearance. It was there that the NRI had arranged for the meetings. Hey Skywalker are you catching all of this?" Kalenda asked the seemingly distant Luke Skywalker as he sipped from his mug of caf.   
Luke looked up startled from his musings, his wary stare moving from a sleeping Mara to Belindi. They had been on Niivi for nearly a week now chasing phantoms and other endless leads, all of which resulting in very little. Nobody apparently knew who Undoola Forntuna really was. A rogue Twilek on a world of the freeloading, smuggling, and thieveries. Perhaps this cantina would be their best bet.  
"I want to go in alone, at first to scope the place out. I need to get a feel for the place and the clientele and make contact with some of the regulars before we go in together. Some slight of hand and name-dropping should intrigue anyone of interest. If I'm not back in two days contact the NRI and pull out of the system to await further instruction." Kalenda grabbed her heavy trench coat, her blaster concealed in its holster. Luke was concerned.  
"So we're just supposed to take off if you don't return? What are Mara and I to do until you contact us?" Luke set his mug down and scrutinized the NRI agent. Han and Leia had worked with her before during the Corellia situation a some years back but Luke himself had only met the women a few times.  
"Keep up what we've been doing for the past couple of days. Surveillance of the area ruffians etcetera. I'll be in touch." The door slid shut behind her as she disappeared into the night.  
***   
Jaina Solo stepped out of the simulator, smoothing her hair back from her face. It had been a rough trial. Leaning against the wall for support a wave of dizziness passed over her. She needed to sleep. Exhausted she made her way to her quarters passing Gavin Darklighter and Corran Horn on her way. The two were deep in conversation. Corran grabbed her as she passed.  
"Jaina, Captain Celchu would like to see you. He has requested that you report to his office immediately." Jaina looked up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. If this was about that incident at the Sluis Van Shipyards, that officer had it coming...  
Jaina saluted Captain Celchu as she entered his temporary office on the Umgullian New Republic base. She studied his face apprehensively as he told her to sit down. There was a sorrowful look in his eyes.  
"Jaina, I'm going to cut to the chase here, your mother contacted me barely an hour ago. Your father was on a covert mission in Wild Space and has been out of contact for some time now." He said, formality tossed on unseen winds. Jaina's breath caught in her throat.  
"What are they doing about it?" She asked, her fingernails digging into the arms of the chair she sat in.  
"Skywalker and Jade were sent in with an NRI agent to take measures into their own hands. This is highly classified information. Even the Senate has been kept dark of the situation. The Rogues are on standby until we hear word from your mother that we are to go in and take action. What I need to know is if this mission will interfere with your ability to function properly as a pilot." Jaina covered her face with her hands, unable to think straight. Her father... Papa...After sometime she was able to raise her head, her inner turmoil buried beneath her resolve.  
Her voice was cold when she finally spoke, "No sir, my emotions will not affect the status of my performance whatsoever." Tycho watched her with interest, the young woman reminded him of the tenacity of her father. A fine pilot indeed, a rogue at heart.   
As Jaina was dismissed, Tycho's parting words were lost on her as she stubbornly wiped the tears coursing down her cheeks.  
***  
  
"Come get some rest." Mara croaked as she woke from a short sleep. Luke was sitting in the dark watching the lights of the metropolis outside of their boarding room. Das'sar was a city of crooks, gamblers and lawless beings. The brash lights and spectaculars were almost blindingly enticing and disgusting at the same time. An entire world of the scum of the galaxy brought together by anarchy and the desire for credits, power and sex. A world where even at night it appeared to be day...   
Luke made his way over to the bed Mara was lying in. Her hand reached out to him and he grasped her fingers. A slow smile spread Mara's lips as Luke bent his head down to kiss her. His lips met her's tenderly, trailing down her neck, his hands traveling down her arms, his thumbs tracing the outlined curves of her breasts... falling into the throes of passion. Later... as their lips parted his nakedness lifted from hers, lips brushing her ear he moaned, "I love you."  
***  
The light-years that stand between, the separations that cannot be...   
Leia Organa Solo sat quietly in the Coruscant quarters of Talon Kaarde. The man was rarely on planet let alone in the apartment complex, he owned. Today ironically must have been her lucky day. She'd faced the kidnapping of her children, the loss of her world, the death of comrades, mentors and family. Once more, she was standing bravely in the event that her husband might not return home.  
Talon was seated across from her, reviewing the classified documentation she'd provided. A long time associate and collaborator, Kaarde was the head of one of the most lucrative information enterprises in the galaxy. His people rivaled with those of the NRI itself.   
"President, there is much to be said of this intelligence. What I would like to know is what are you going to bargain for in return?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. Leia slipping into her diplomatic role, smiled politely and crossed her ankles.  
"I want a trade, I need any information that you have pertaining to the recent events in Wild Space. I want names, I want conglomerates and I want your help. Her smile faded and her shoulders slouched. "Talon, I want my husband back."  
Kaarde stood and knelt before Leia taking her hands in his.  
"You've had hostage situations with Han before. The Koornacht Cluster, Kessel, Corellia. How do you know that this isn't something else? What if they don't want ransom or anything else? What if this is just some random, pardon my insincerity, but a random murder?"  
Leia searched his face, and grasped his hands as tightly as she could. How many more times would this happen? How many more losses were she expected to be able to deal with? The future is always in motion. She did not respond.  
"I will have Ghent begin with the insertion of any facts and reports that are in retrospect with the current affairs. I will accompany you to Wild Space if need be and provide any means in order to facilitate you. The day I met your brother was the day that I was forever indebted to your family."   
Leia shook her head and rested it on Kaarde's shoulder.   
"The New Republic will compensate you for any service that you can provide. Thank you Talon."  
***  
As Belindi Kalenda sipped some of the local ale, she eyed her sabaac hand warily. This game was fixed alright. The game had drawn quite a crowd. The Wookiee next to her dropped his hand abruptly and grabbed the Sunesi seated across from her by his turquoise skinned neck, roaring in anger. Blasters were drawn and vibroblades unsheathed. Belindi removed herself discreetly from the scene and made her way to a small table in the back and smirk at the corner of her mouth. Those fools never stood a chance of discovering it were she who had slipped in the false cards. It was her second night in the cantina and some of the rough regulars had already taken a liking to her. In a dark one-piece jumpsuit, a long jacket and her black hair streaked with gold she had been the subject of some indecent proposals. It wasn't long before an unsightly Bith had seated himself across from her.  
"What do ya want?" She muttered as she eyed up an attractive dark skinned human male who'd just entered. His cape eddied around him majestically as he glanced around, taking in the scene.   
"This name is Bero, I gotta a business deal to propose. My boss is interested in your gaming abilities and would..."  
"Any propositions for the lady must first pass through me." Lando Calrissian seated himself next to Belindi.  
***  
Ah yes, the end of chapter 3. Quite abrupt I know, but it will lead to some interesting new revelations in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for all of your support, and if you haven't put your two cents in yet... REVIEW! Until next time boys and girls!  
  
-Jae 


	4. And the Villian is...

Hey kiddies, long time no see. Well, you ready for another serving?  
Disclaimers: George Lucas, Zahn... Blah Blah Blah...  
To enjoy or not to enjoy is entirely up to you.  
-Jae  
  
***  
Han Solo fell back upon his hands in astonishment. He'd been encased in carbonite at the time members of the rebellion took on the former lord, but he'd recognize that face anywhere. The man had been of high stature, his organization encompassing an inexpressible amount of the illegal and legal activity in the galaxy. Prince Xizor. The Falleen's black hair, now streaked with gray, was fitted in a gold cuff atop his head, the rare silk of his ensemble was that produced on the dead sphere formally known as Caamas. Han had smuggled a small quantity for Jabba the Hutt what seemed like a lifetime ago. It was a face he'd seen on the holovid, a man of smuggling lore, A DEAD MAN; or so he'd thought.   
After a few moments of gaping, Han regained his posture, a wry grin on his now facade face.   
"Whaddya a clone or something?" He asked raising a battered eyebrow inquisitively. Xizor swiped his hand through the air to silence him.  
"I did not have you brought here to ask questions, whether pertaining to my former demise or otherwise. You are here to allow me to avenge past events. To revisit our collective pasts per say." Han remained silent. Wasn't it too early in the game to reveal one's cards yet?  
They remained silent, gauging the other discreetly. With the figure of the Dark Prince towering over him, Han struggled to remember the few details Luke and Leia had provided of the destruction of Xizor and his palace. There hadn't been time between the Sarlaac Pit and Endor to do much story telling. Leia had gone to The Dark Prince for help. Instead she was held against her will as bait for Luke... Chewie had once implied that... No.  
"No.  
Han bellowed, "You will not use me as lure to entrap them. Ya..." Han never finished his thoughts. He was swallowed by darkness as somebody struck him across the backside of his head.  
  
***  
Never made promises lightly, but there have been some that'd been broken... sworn in the days still left... She had to find him and that would not be accomplished sitting behind her desk, attending meeting after meeting or heading the Senate day in and day out. If it were the last thing she were to ever do... She would not leave the Farlax Sector without him.   
Leia stood before the New Republic Senate. Her platform hovered above the marbled ground; she was not dressed in her usual fine robes. She had on a pair of flight pants, a tunic and an old battle fatigue vest, from the days of the rebellion. So many years had passed; so many intricate details in their lives had changed, but some things would forever stay the same. The audible hush that overtook the circular arena was quieting down. Leia spoke:  
"My fellow New Republicans, I am taking leave of my office as Chief of State for an unknown period of time. A personal situation has arisen that I must attend to." I never dreamt that I would find somebody like him; I never dreamt that I would love somebody like him, I never dreamt that we would come so far only to once more be on the verge of losing one another... her voice remained balanced, her face revealing none of the inner turmoil burning within her.  
"Councilor Gavrisom will be fulfilling the role as President until further notice. The Advisory council has agreed upon the decision and I am now presenting this conclusion to the Senate. Upon my return I will await a vote of confidence to continue my role as Chief of State. Any questions can be directed now to the members of the Advisory Council. May the Force be with you all."   
A clamor of mixed applause and murmurs filled Leia's ears as she exited the Senatorial Hall.   
***  
Leia's steps tread heavily against the paneled floor. Her eldest son Jacen stood awaiting her at the shuttle's access doors. She could not help but mull over how much he looked like his father. Her eyebrows furrowed as she approached him. Jacen had been battling an inner war concerning his use and the use of others of the Force. Leia could not quite understand the turmoil affecting her son. She'd never worked up to her full potential as he and his siblings have been accomplishing. Another one of the could have, would have, should haves Leia often felt afflicting her life. She'd made her decision years ago. She was a diplomat. Her job to her people was to fight for their freedom and their rights and to help organize a government that would respect and uphold such ideals. It was her path. There was no point in dwelling upon past decisions. It was the future of her husband which now needed her full attention and capacity.They embraced silently and entered the transport. It wasn't long before Jacen finally spoke.  
"Anakin's not pleased about being told to stay at the Academy. Nor am I pleased about being told to sit back and wait while my father is in peril. What's going on Mom? Uncle Luke and Mara have been gone for many days without any word. What are you keeping from me?" Leia frowned as she watched the outside world through the transparasteel windows. Her son was waiting expectantly for an answer. What was she to tell him? That she and his father would probably not return home? That he and his siblings may most likely be orphaned when it was all said and done?   
"I remember the first time I held you Jace. I'm not sure when or even if before that I'd ever felt so alive. And when you and your sister were kidnapped, taken from me not once, but twice, I thought that I would cease functioning and go mad with despair. The last time that your father was held hostage, we were able to retrieve him. Our family has almost seemed invincible in my eyes. So many threats to our well-being, yet after all these years, we've survived. I've lost friends, family and loved ones, but your father and Uncle have been such focus points of my life since the day that they burst into that cell on the Death Star that I can not abandon them. Leaving it up to others and my children to find them and bring them back while I pretend that I am the very mast of strength and control. This is something that is between the past and myself. The NRI has found new developments, which correspond to my earlier intuitions. Only I can settle this." Jacen was now gripping his mothers tiny hand, clenching it in his own. There were tears coursing down Leia's cheeks. Jacen remained silent, waiting for his mother to continue. Leia inhaled the processed air of the transport, filling her lungs. Her breath came out in a slow sigh, each heartbeat bringing her closer to her destination. Closer to Han.   
She did not continue speaking, only enclosed her son in an embrace.  
***   
Belindi Kalenda allowed Lando Calrissian to wrap his arm around her, his hand caressing her back. After years of being in the service of the NRI, she'd grown to become imperceptible. Her facial features and body language revealing nothing of her surprise or emotions. It was the smallest jerk, the slightest movement that could end an operative's career and life, destroying a mission.   
Bero was also unfazed by the man's appearance.  
"Ah, he said, "I was wondering when your consort would appear. Allow me introduce myself once more. The name is Bero and my superior has taken some interest in the young lady.  
Lando said nothing as the Bith continued excitedly.  
"A lucrative position in an organization of wealth and power is being offered. Her skills are required for a length of time yet to be determined."   
Belindi raised her hand to silence the being,  
"What type of skills are were talkin' about?" She inquired. This could be it, or at least a means of information, a new path to take. Bero's facial features reflected the species' equivalent of a malevolent smile.  
"Gambling, escorting and information pilfering."  
The arguing at the Saabac table had ceased and the rhythms of a popular post Imperial jazz quartet filled the corners of the cantina. Lando and Belindi exchanged confiding gazes, Lando's lips curled into a smirk.  
"You can call me Alfonse. Let's see if we can't come to some sort of agreement."  
  
***  
"DADDY!" Jaina was in a cold sweat, her nightclothes clinging to her body. Sitting up in her bunk, she checked the chrono. She'd only gone to bed a few hours before, her entire being assaulted with the thoughts of her father; dead, held captive, tortured. Were these visions? Predictions of what was to come? She reached out into the darkness, a sudden presence in the room alarming her. As the lights came on she didn't like what she saw at all.  
***  
I have a tendency to uh stray from the timelines and events set in the books. The next chapter is well under way and should be quite interesting. Any complaints or comments, you know what to do. Until next time boys and girls.  
-Jae 


	5. The Upperhand...

Disclaimers: Big George owns it all. What more can I say?  
To enjoy or not to enjoy is entirely up to you.  
-Jae  
  
***  
The Wild Kaarde had broken hyperspace in the vicinity of the Farlax System on full station standby. Wild Space; Kaarde mused to himself. He hadn't been in Wild Space in years. His wide network of information brokers had discovered that in recent months a new organization had been on the rise; an organization that had begun to build itself quite the reputation, a reputation strikingly similar to one of many days past. What neither the NRI nor he himself could understand is how one of the top Vigos of the Black Sun organization had not been rooted out and destroyed by Darth Vader upon the death of Prince Xizor. Another intriguing bit of information was the rumor surfacing that this nameless lord had yet to reveal his or her identity to anyone but the outfit's inner circle. Kaarde was here not only to help Leia Organa Solo, but to feed his own curiosity. He himself would not need to disguise his identity or that of his crew or purpose. He was here on business. But that didn't quell the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach. A squealing alarm brought him out of his disposition.   
"What in space is going on? Report now!" He felt his breath catching in his throat as he was jolted once more.  
"Captain, there appears to be several frigates awaiting our arrival. They are broadcasting on a private channel requesting communication." Aves's voice was cool, chosen for his command due to his ability to remain composed under even intense fire. Kaarde glared out of the viewport, furious.   
"And just whom do they claim to be?"  
Aves grunted as he listened to the next transmission, a repeating signature of the sender.  
"Vigo Mortissen, on behalf of Prince Xizor; Lord of the Black Sun Reborn."  
They'd been betrayed.  
***  
The figure lurking along the alley would not have been noticeable by any other being passing along, the darkness encompassing him was not only natural shadows cast by the buildings surrounding him, but by the force. The distant noise of the nightlife was nearly swallowed by the enveloping silence in his wake. His breath was heavy in his throat as he mounted the wall with the surveillance equipment he'd scoured for aboard the Sabre. Kalenda had contacted them earlier and reported her situation. Luke and Mara had traveled inconspicuously to the designated hostelry and awaited further instructions other than to just position the gear. He sensed her on the opposite rooftop, her glee in their dower situation reflecting upon her past work for Talon Kaarde. Espionage was one of Mara's fortes.   
~Ready and waiting love~ He hung back for her silent reply; unspoken words yet feelings decoded. Instead, he felt as though he'd been punched in the chest.  
***  
Can't ever keep from falling apart, her heart felt as though it were being torn to pieces... coming undone...  
"Noooo!!" She wept, retreating to the cold filth, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt him cradling her, his voice distant. The vision, it was a vision. He had been dying. He had been lying in her arms on the threshold of death. She forced her eyes open to see Luke, his face full of concern as he rocked her back and forth. She immediately put up her mental barricades. Was it real? The future was always in motion she insisted to herself. It was only a possibility. Nothing was set in stone.  
"Mara, are you alright? Was it one of the children?" His voice was wavering with alarm. She raised a finger to his lips to silence him.   
"It was nothing, just a memory. I'm not sure what stirred it." He gazed down at her, worry in his eyes. Nevertheless, she would have none of that and Luke Skywalker knew better than to push his beloved when it came to such subject matters. Mara's past was satiated with pain and vice. Such memories were rarely known to resurface; her inner defenses had so well kept command of the proceedings of her life before Palpatine that even she herself was unable to emerge them.  
Mara sat up quickly. Her motions stiff, she reached down to help her husband to his feet, her fingers gripping his like a vise. Whatever it meant, she would not let him out of her sight. Luke Skywalker was not going to die anytime in the near future if she had any say about it. Her children would not grow without a father. She could not live without her husband. Is this what Leia is experiencing right now? Has she fallen into the throws of despair at the very thought that Han might not survive? Mara regained her composure and offered Luke a wry smile. He smiled in return, but there was still a hint of alarm in his icy eyes.   
***  
"Zalor Conturst" was onstage, the garish make-up and costume incandescent in the arena lights. She danced. Her performance was being evaluated, not only by her new employer, but also by the affluent entrepreneur whom she was to be entertaining later. This employer she had yet to meet. Bero had said that it was rare for anyone outside of the inner circle of Vigos to have direct contact with the Lord. Vigos... she continued to amass any former knowledge she had of the original Black Sun Organization. The Vigos had been an elite group of lieutenants that had ascended to a level in the Black Sun deserving of the honorific title. Vigo was the old Tionese word for "nephew"; hence, the top associates appeared to be a family. Such designations were meant as an illusion to portray an honor code of loyalty to any outsiders. As honorable as any crook could be she supposed. Her hips swayed slightly as the music faded and the lights dimmed. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Calrissian seated near Bero, both appeared to be pleased.  
Upon Bero's suggestions, the trio had left the cantina and made their way through dank tunnels and on unmarked transports. They were later told they were going to a noteworthy "player's club". She would be able to then be assigned her first job. She'd requested to meet the Lord of the Black Sun Reborn but her appeal had been denied. She made her way from her station towards Bero and Lando. Lando welcomed her with open arms that she graciously obliged to enter. Bero was on his comlink. Now was Kalenda's opportunity to act.  
"Bero, now I have a proposition for you." The Bith looked up, his conversation halted, waiting expectantly for her next words.  
"I have some clients who are interested in something rare, something that I believe you just might be able to get your hands on. They're willing to pay a hefty price in either New Republic or old Imperial credits. We're looking for Caamasi throws, preferably created prior to the rise of the Empire, during the late stages of the Old Republic." Kalenda stepped out of Lando's embrace and sat across from Bero. She opened up a casebook the NRI had fabricated containing information on the couple and their desires. The Bith studied them quietly, his earlier communications now forgotten. There was a lot of profit involved in such expenditures.  
"I would like to meet with these, traders. I think that perhaps we could do business with them. Of course a Vigo would be overseeing the traffic." Kalenda felt a twinge in her chest. They were in.  
***  
Han Solo was flung into his cell, he landed on the cold duracrete floor with a thud, Chewbacca was roaring in the corner. Unable to bring himself to his feet he collapsed under the strain of his own weight. Chewbacca dragged him up against the wall and rumbled his concern for his partner. This couldn't be happening. Was he a clone? How could he have survived? Luke had said that they'd watched as the Dark Prince's Skyhook was obliterated. Recanting the encounter with Prince Xizor to Chewbacca, Han felt something growing in the pit of his stomach. He knew that they would come for him. Leia and Luke would not abandon him here. They would search, hunt and fight for his release. Battle their ways into and out of Wild Space if they must. Die if they must. He began to fear that his children would be drawn in too. As he'd drifted in and out of consciousness on the floor after he'd been stuck in the head he'd heard the report. An underlying had addressed Xizor to inform him of the new situation. Talon Kaarde was insystem accompanying the Princess. The Princess... his Princess... The pieces were slowly beginning to fall into place and the master enigma of Xizors plan was unfolding in the depths of Han's psyche and he began to tremble with anticipation.   
***  
Short and sweet. That's the way I like it. Any info or ideas as to the upcoming situations or events that you think should transpire please contact me at jlo175@yahoo.com or just review with your comments/flames. I'll be ready and waiting. Until next time boys and girls!  
-Jae 


End file.
